


Belong

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sad Sirius Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “I don’t belong here, Reg. You know that.”





	Belong

“I don’t belong here, Reg. You know that.”

“But… if you just…” he looked around, desperately searching for inspiration. He was the only thing left standing between his brother and the Potters and Regulus knew, he just _knew, _that once Sirius took his first step into the cool night air, that would be _it. _He would be gone. Forever. “…If you just _apologise—” _

_“_Apologise for WHAT?”

“I mean—” he struggled.

“No, Regulus,” Sirius fumed. “Tell me what you think I should fucking apologise for! For standing up to them? For refusing to believe in their bullshit? For refusing to play their little games with fucking _Bella?_”

“You’re still their favourite!” Regulus cried, frantically.

“Are you… are you as fucking mad as they are? They hate me!” he threw his hands up in frustration.

“They don’t—”

“Listen_. _You need to get it into your thick skull that those bloody inbred _maniacs _don’t like _either_ of us. They never fucking have! You think this is a family?” he jabbed his finger back towards the house. “This is fucking _hell._”

“I’m— I’m your family...”

“It’s not enough!”

Regulus staggered back against the wall and watched, helpless, as Sirius strode out into the night.


End file.
